


Юго-восточный ветер

by AnnetCat



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - Luó Guànzhōng, The Hollow Hills - Mary Stewart
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Разговор случайных попутчиков у костра...Как - не было дракона?..Примечание: Второе имя Чжао Юня — Цзылун, т.е. Сын Дракона





	Юго-восточный ветер

Так исполнилась божья воля и воля короля, а люди, люди, как им  
свойственно, ошибались и расплачивались за ошибки жизнью. Когда же настало  
утро, маг уехал один-одинёшенек — лечить сломанную руку

_Мэри Стюарт, «Полые холмы»_

Ночь уже давно опустилась, и стало прохладно. Четверо дезертиров грелись возле костра, протянув к огню зябнущие руки. В углях пеклась курица, добытая накануне в соседней деревне, а затем ощипанная и обмазанная глиной, и четыре носа с шумом принюхивались — не тянет ли уже от костра готовым мясом?  
Раздалось цоканье копыт. Кони шли шагом, затем остановились, переступили с ноги на ногу, слышно было, как кто-то спрыгнул с седла. Из темноты выступили две фигуры.  
— Позволите присоединиться? — спросил низкий голос.  
Чан Дин покосился на подошедших людей. Одеты они были просто, но не бедно. Не бродяги, скорее путешественники. Лица не юные, но и вовсе не старые. Лет по тридцать каждому, наверное. У того, что повыше — длинные ножны у пояса, и меч в них наверняка острый. Тот, что пониже, вроде бы без оружия, — хотя кто знает, что у него там к седлу приторочено, — и как-то неловко держит левую руку.  
«Курицу почуяли, — подумал Чан Дин с неприязнью, — лучше бы уходили, куда шли», — а вслух сказал:  
— Я вижу, вы уважаемые люди, зачем вам греться у солдатского костра...  
— У нас есть немного вина, — сказал тот, который с мечом.  
Синь Лу, Чжэнь Го и Лю Сун оживились при слове «вино», и Чан Дин понял: отвадить пришлецов не удастся.  
— Присаживайтесь, — сказал он со вздохом и немного подвинулся.  
И гости мигом уселись, подвернув полы халатов.  
Вскоре была извлечена фляга, в которой приятно плескалось вино, и курицу вытащили из-под углей, и разбили запёкшийся глиняный кокон, и Чан Дин, ворча про себя, но остерегаясь браниться вслух, разделил птицу на шесть частей вместо четырёх.  
— Дезертировали, значит, — сказал тот гость, который без оружия.  
— С чего ты взял! — вскинулся Чан Дин. — Мы это... мы в разведку!  
— Успокойся, друг, — гость улыбнулся в бороду. — Нас это совершенно не касается. Ведь вы из войска Цао Цао, а оно было разбито, как же не разбежаться всем, кто успел. — И сунул в рот кусок курятины. Интересно, что повреждённая рука совершенно не мешала ему управляться с чужой курицей.  
Синь Лу вздохнул.  
— А всё юго-восточный ветер, — сказал он. — Если бы не он... Откуда в это время года такие ветра?  
— Ты же слышал — Чжугэ Лян наколдовал, — отозвался Чжэнь Го. — Ребята же говорили.  
— Они говорили и про дракона, — проворчал Синь Лу. — Будто бы Чжугэ Лян свистнул, и с неба спустился дракон, и унёс его прямо в лагерь к Лю Бэю. Только если бы был дракон, мы бы тоже его увидали.  
— Не было никакого дракона, — сказал безоружный гость.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, — возразил Чжэнь Го, — может, это был такой дракон, какого не всякому дано увидеть.  
Второй гость рассмеялся.  
— Так и было, — сказал он. — Не всякому дано.  
— Зачем же ты выдумываешь, — укорил его безоружный. — Хотите, расскажу, как было дело?  
Какой же путник, коротающий холодную ночь у костра, откажется послушать байку, будь она даже полным враньём?  
— Хотим, — ответил за всех Чан Дин. И передал флягу дальше по кругу.

...Трижды поднимался Чжугэ Лян на алтарь Семи звёзд, творил там заклинания, затем спускался.  
После того, как он спустился в третий раз, ветер шевельнул полотнища разноцветных знамен на алтаре.  
Когда Чжоу Юй вышел из шатра, он увидел, как развеваются знамёна в военном лагере, вытянувшись на северо-запад. Дул сильный юго-восточный ветер.  
— Даже демоны подчиняются Чжугэ Ляну, — задумчиво сказал Чжоу Юй. — Его непременно нужно убить, иначе от него будет большая опасность всему нашему княжеству.  
И приказал своим военачальникам поспешить к алтарю и убить Чжугэ Ляна без промедления.  
— Рубите ему голову без разговоров, — сказал он.  
Но когда люди Чжоу Юя подошли к месту, где стоял алтарь, Чжугэ Ляна там уже не было.  
— Он только что спустился с алтаря, — сказали солдаты, расставленные вокруг для совершения ритуала.  
Военачальники поспешили вниз к реке по крутому склону, но на берегу было пусто...

— Опоздали! — засмеялся Лю Сун.  
— Чему радуешься? — проворчал Чан Дин. — Если бы он не вызвал тот ветер, мы бы сейчас сидели не здесь. И у нас был бы горячий рис...  
— У нас есть курица, — возразил Лю Сун. — И учений завтра не будет.  
— У нас уже нет курицы, — поправил его Чан Дин.  
Действительно, остались только косточки, и рассказчик, замолчав, сосредоточенно обсасывал последнюю из них.  
— И что дальше? — спросил Синь Лу.  
— А дальше дул юго-восточный ветер, и Чжоу Юй привёл свои суда к другому берегу, и его солдаты выпустили огненные стрелы, и вы знаете, чем это кончилось.  
— А маг?  
— Неизвестно. Видели только одинокую лодку, уходящую вверх по течению.  
— И никакого дракона? — спросил Чжэнь Го.  
— Никакого дракона.  
— А мне с драконом больше нравится, — упрямо сказал Чжэнь Го. — Я всё равно буду верить в дракона. Уехал один-одинешёнек — ну куда это годится? Настоящий маг ни за что бы так не уехал, ведь верно, Лю Сун?

Гости поднялись, поблагодарили за угощение.  
— Нам пора, — сказал тот, который с мечом.  
— Флягу можете оставить себе, — добавил тот, что без меча.  
В темноте фыркнули кони, застучали копыта, потом всё стихло.  
— История занятная, и вино хорошее, но лучше бы они не жрали нашу курицу, — проворчал Чан Дин.

— Я всё ждал, когда вы скажете, господин: «а маг уехал лечить сломанную руку», — сказал тот, который с мечом.  
— Это всего лишь ушиб, господин дракон, — ответил тот, который безоружный. — Аккуратнее нужно было спускаться на берег. Особенно при юго-восточном ветре.  
— Даже маги иногда спотыкаются, — засмеялся тот, который с мечом.  
— Маги тоже люди. Но спасибо, что прилетел вовремя, Чжао Юнь.


End file.
